As evidenced by the multiple patents obtained by the Applicant, the need for low flow water devices has not decreased over the years. In fact, the need has increased substantially. Applicant has been instrumental in creating low flow, high-pressure valves for many years. As always, the objective is to create a device that reduces water consumption and, therefore, increases efficiency and cost savings, without reducing the perceived pressure of water upon the user. Applicant incorporates by reference his prior art inventions as represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,794,643; 6,182,703; and 6,260,273 by reference. While these inventions represent significant improvements over the prior art, nonetheless, the Applicant has determined that additional improvements are needed. It is desirable, still, for the low flow mechanism to deliver water to the user at as high a pressure as possible such that the user does not perceive a significant decrease in the flow of water.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing an improved vacuum venturi apparatus and method that includes no moving parts, that enables the use of existing showerheads, and which provides a useful, powerful venturi effect.